Esto es un fanfic de -LiEat- xD
by Minpha Maii-desu
Summary: Una nueva aventura para Teo y Efina. ¿Por quién se hará pasar esta vez Teo? Nuevos personajes y una leyenda por descubrir. ¿Crees en las hadas? ¿En los cuentos de hadas? Teo y Efi tendrán que averiguar si la leyenda es verdadera, pero no será nada fácil más cuando un ladrón complica las cosas para ellos. [TEOxOC] ¿Brett comenzara a confiar en las personas?
1. Chapter 1

**LiEat**

"**El castillo de las hadas"**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Hace muchos años existían unas pequeñas criaturas diminutas._

_Esas criaturas eran seres mágicos que podían conceder cualquier deseo._

_Los humanos comenzaron a buscarlas en los bosques y pronto todos las fueron cazando._

_Las pequeñas hadas se vieron acorraladas y asustadas huyeron…_

_Entonces uno de esos pequeños seres encontró a una familia que rogaba por ayuda._

_Las hadas hicieron un trato con ellos._

_Las hadas cumplirían sus deseos,_

_En cambio ellos las protegerían de todos los humanos…_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**


	2. parte I

**I PARTE.**

—hey enana, despierta. Es tarde y se supone que llegaríamos a primera hora a ese lugar.

Dentro de aquel pequeño cuarto se escuchó un quejido. El chico que había hablado levanto una ceja viendo como el bulto que estaba por debajo de la cobija se movía para darla la espalda.

— ¿no piensas levantarte, enana? — pregunto el chico comenzando a molestarse.

Odiaba llegar tarde sobre todo si se trataba de trabajo.

De nuevo se escuchó un quejido y el pequeño bulto se colocó en posición fetal.

—de acuerdo, pero olvídate de los dulces para el almuerzo. — dijo dando un paso hacia atrás al momento en que una pequeña niña salía apresurada de la cama y arrojaba la cobija lejos de ella.

Eso siempre funciona, se dijo mientras trataba de esconder su sonrisa.

— ¡ya estoy despierta! — grito ella mientras se alisaba la ropa.

— ¿dormiste con tu ropa puesta? — pregunto al verla salir de la cama con su vestido blanco de holanes.

—sip. — contesto alegremente la niña mientras buscaba su gorro entre la almohada y la cobija que había arrojado. —así sería más rápido.

—entonces vámonos, me has hecho perder tiempo valioso y sabes cuánto odio eso.

—jejeje, por cierto. ¿Cómo debo llamarte esta vez? — pregunto la niña cuando comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

—Veamos…. Me llamare Gin. — contesto el chico con cabello azul mirando un cuadro en la pared donde aparecía una mujer de cabello rosa haciéndole recordar a alguien que había conocido hace tiempo.

— ¡de acuerdo! ¡Gin! — grito la niña mientras ambos salían del edificio.

….

El pueblo estaba bastante cerca a diferencia de lo que habían dicho las personas de la ciudad. El lugar a donde se dirigían era un pueblito llamado "Bosque Verde" donde había una famosa leyenda que había nacido justamente en ese lugar.

Ahí mismo existía un castillo escondido entre el bosque llamado "El castillo de las hadas". Muy pocos creían en esa historia pero los demás si lo hacían y muchas veces se agrupaban para adentrarse al bosque y encontrar el lugar exacto donde las hadas vivían.

También corría un rumor sobre un extraño hombre de negro que cazaba hadas, decían que ese hombre había tomado la sangre de las hadas que vivían solas en el bosque. Nadie sabía para que o porque lo hacía pero el misterio no estaba solo ahí, sino que las hadas ahora comenzaban atacar a las personas que se acercaran al bosque por culpa de ese hombre y desde entonces el bosque se había vuelto un lugar peligroso para todos.

—atenta a todo lo que veas y escuches, Efi.

—sí. — contesto la niña viendo un gran letrero delante de ellos donde se podía leer "Bosque verde".

—recuerda, estamos de paso. Nuestros padres nos esperan en el siguiente pueblo y solo paramos para descansar unos días. Unos días serán suficientes para encontrar información en este lugar.

—de acuerdo papá. — contesto la niña comenzando a caminar al lado de él, ganándose de inmediato una mirada irritada del peli azul.

—te he dicho que no me digas así, además la gente pensara raro si dices eso y contamos lo que te he dicho.

—cierto, lo olvide. ¡De acuerdo papá! ¡Digo! ¡De acuerdo Gin! — se corrigió al ver la mirada que el mayor le daba.

Entrando al pueblito, Gin noto algo extraño en las casas por las que pasaban. Algunas de ellas tenían sus ventanas entabladas y cubiertas de bolsas de plástico negras. Sin que nadie lo viera, saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y comenzó a anotar lo que veía.

—Gin. — hablo la niña jalándolo de la gabardina blanca que traía.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste a alguien?

—no. — contesto sin darle importancia. — ¿Qué son las halas?

—es hadas. — le corrigió el peli azul. — y bueno, son pequeñas criaturas diminutas que pueden conceder deseos a las personas.

— ¡¿conceden deseos?!

—sí. — contesto viendo el rostro de asombro de la niña. —eso es lo que dice la leyenda de aquí y no solo eso, también existe un castillo donde ellas viven pero se encuentra escondido en algún lugar de este bosque.

— ¿en serio? — pregunto la niña con emoción.

—sí. — contesto el peli azul comenzando a fastidiarse. — ahora cállate que ahí hay alguien.

Con eso la niña dejo de hablar y miro al frente donde se encontraba una chica de espaldas a ellos mirando hacia el edificio que estaba frente a ella.

—disculpa. — hablo el peli azul al acercándose.

La chica de inmediato giro asustada al escuchar la voz detrás de ella.

—puedes decirnos donde…

Silencio.

La chica comenzó a ruborizarse, parecía sorprendida y la pequeña niña no entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué Gin se había quedado callado y porque ella se ponía tan roja de la cara?

—y-yyy-yo…

— ¿Gin? — le llamo la niña haciendo que este reaccionara de inmediato.

—ah, disculpa que te hayamos asustado. No era nuestra intención. — la chica negó bajando la mirada al suelo y el peli azul siguió hablando sin despegarle la mirada a la chica. — mi nombre es Gin y ella es mi hermana Efina.

—Efi. — aclaro la niña.

—como sea, nuestros padres se fueron de viaje y nos encontraremos en el siguiente pueblo pero estamos muy cansados y pensamos en descansar unos días para retomar nuestro viaje. ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde podamos rentar algún cuarto?

—sí. — contesto la chica apenas en un susurro dando un paso atrás y alzando su mano señalando un edificio a lo lejos. Un viejo edificio gris de dos pisos. —es en aquel lugar. —dijo tratando de evitar la mirada del peli azul. — Ahí encontraran a una mujer mayor, ella tiene algunas habitaciones para los viajeros que llegan al pueblo.

—muchas gracias. — contesto Gin dando una encantadora sonrisa que hiso arder más el rostro de la chica. —por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto de pronto sorprendiendo a Efi y a la chica que pareció dudar un poco.

— M-MMe llamo, Lo… Lorely.

—bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte. Nos veremos por aquí supongo. — dijo Gin amablemente y la chica asistió desviando la mirada lejos.

Ya alejándose de la chica de ojos violetas, Efi miro a Gin con extrañeza.

— ¿y eso que fue?

— ¿Qué fue qué? —pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

—fuiste amable con una persona. — contesto. —y preguntaste su nombre.

— ¿y? ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

—no pero me sorprendió y luego ella se puso toda roja. ¿Por qué se puso así Gin?

— y yo que se enana, ve y pregúntaselo. —contesto enfadado al llegar frente al edificio donde la chica le había indicado. —ahora mantente callada y no digas nada innecesario, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y tocaron la puerta.


	3. parte II

**II PARTE.**

La mujer les había dado una pequeña habitación parecida en la que había estado en la ciudad solo que esta tenía las ventanas cubiertas de bolsas negras y pedazos de madera vieja.

— ¿Qué significara esto? — se preguntó el peli azul mirando con atención las ventanas y toda la habitación en general.

—quizás es para los mosquitos, los mosquitos son molestos. — contesto Efi mientras saltaba en su cama.

—no lo sé, es extraño. — dijo luego de dejar de escribir un par de cosas en su libreta.

— ¿y que estamos buscando? — pregunto esta vez Efi saltando más alto mientras lo miraba caminar de un lado al otro en la habitación.

— ya te lo dije, me pidieron investigar sobre este lugar y me pagaran bien si descubro si es verdad sobre esa leyenda de las hadas.

—pero… ¿en verdad existen las hadas? — le pregunto Efi imaginando a los pequeños seres diminutos que Gin le había contado antes.

—no lo sé, pero existe una persona que sabe sobre esto y estoy seguro que podrá ayudarnos.

— ¿en serio? ¿Quién es?

—una vieja amiga. — contesto mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de noche y tomaba el par de llaves que la mujer le había dado. —voy a salir. Quédate aquí, regresare luego.

— ¿adónde vas? — pregunto dejando de dar saltos en la cama. —yo quiero ir.

—no, ya es de noche. Saldré a investigar, regresare pronto.

—mmmm, de acuerdo. — contesto Efi sin estarlo realmente.

—no abras a nadie y no salgas o me daré cuenta, ¿entendido? — ella asistió. — recuerda que si sales se acabaran los dulces para el almuerzo.

— ¡de acuerdo! — grito alarmada logrando sacarle una sonrisa al peli azul.

—bien, me voy.

Y con eso, Gin salió de la habitación dejando a una Efina sola y aburrida.

— ¿y ahora qué hago? — se preguntó a ella misma. — ¿me duermo o doy una vuelta por el pueblo? — antes de poder evitarlo un bostezo salió de ella y el sueño comenzó a invadirla. —creo que hare caso a Gin. — dijo frotándose los ojos del cansancio y yéndose a la cama a dormir.

…

**Gin:**

Estoy seguro que era ella. Ese color de ojos no era muy común de ver, además evitaba mi mirada.

¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? ¿También estaba investigando sobre la leyenda de este lugar?

Como sea, necesitaba su ayuda. Ella era la única en la cual yo sabía que conocía de estos temas.

¿Pero dónde podía encontrarla? Sabía que aún estaba en este lugar, no se iría sin antes quitarse la duda de saber si en verdad era yo. Esto seguro que ella también me descubrió, su rostro la delato en cuanto me descubrió a mí.

—T-TT-Teo. — escuche de pronto una voz detrás de mí y me encontré con la persona que estaba buscando.

—entonces me descubriste. — le dije intentando parecer molesto y ella solo bajo la mirada al suelo tomando sus manos nerviosa.

—sí, fue una sorpresa verte aquí.

—sí, lo mismo digo. — conteste de la misma manera que ella.

—Maki también esta aquí. — dijo levantando el rostro. —aunque no le he dicho que estas aquí, ella se fue al bosque a explorar. — eso me sorprendió.

— ¿esa chica también está aquí? ¿Y fue sola al bosque?

—sí, dice que se siente más cómoda estando sola, que yo solo soy una carga a la hora de pelear. — dijo eso ultimo con un encogimiento de hombros. — pero no hay de qué preocuparse, Maki sabe cuidarse bien sola.

—sí, lo recuerdo. — conteste recordando a ese demonio enano de cabello rojo. —en fin. — dije regresando al tema principal. —necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿mi ayuda? — pregunto con sorpresa mientras su rostro volvía a enrojecerse.

—sé que no será gratis, te daré algo de información a cambio.

—no es necesario. — susurro desviando la mirada. — lo hare.

— ¿segura? No me gusta deber favores. Si necesitas algo pídemelo.

Ella asintió.

—vamos a tu cabaña para hablar, la mía está ocupada en estos momentos.

—d-de acuerdo. — contesto pareciendo dudar durante unos segundos. —por cierto Teo…

—Gin, aquí soy Gin. — corregí rápidamente mientras la seguía a su lado.

—Lo olvide, perdona. Esto… Gin, ¿Quién es esa niña? Ella no es tu hermana, ¿verdad?

—no, no lo es. — conteste suspirando mirando hacia adelante donde lo único que podía ver eran casas cubiertas de bolsas negras. — Es difícil de explicar ella es un dragón, apareció una noche debajo de mi cama y desde entonces está conmigo.

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte al fin luego de que solo pasaran unos segundos en los que se había quedado en silencio. Estaba comenzando a oscurecerse demasiado y era difícil verle bien el rostro. —no te sorprendiste como los otros.

—es que… algo así le paso a Maki. — contesto con un encogimiento de hombros y me detuve para lograr mirarla claramente.

—quieres decir que, ¿ustedes también cuidan de un dragón?

—sí, ahora está durmiendo en la cabaña. Maki no quiso que la acompañara tampoco el.

—vaya, esa enana roja.

—esa es mi cabaña. — dijo de pronto señalando un cuarto alejado cercas de la entrada al bosque de la leyenda. — Maki llegara más tarde, yo salí un rato para investigar un poco por aquí.

Entrando al pequeño cuarto, logre ver un bulto blanco en una de las camas al lado derecho de la pared. Me acerque en silencio hasta el bulto y vi una cabellera negra asomándose por entre la cobija y la almohada.

—él es Toka.

— ¿Toka?

—sí, Maki lo llamo así. No tengo la menor idea. — contesto mientras caminaba hacia la única mesa que había en medio del salón. Sobre la mesa había varios libros acomodados como torre, también varias hojas con apuntes y fotos de algunas de las casas de aquí.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — pregunte tomando una de las fotos en la mano mientras me sentaba frente a ella.

—es para protegerse. — contesto viendo la foto que le mostraba. —ellos creen que cubriendo las ventanas o pequeños agujeros podrán evitar que las hadas entren a sus hogares. También colocan este símbolo de aquí. — señalo ella un pequeño garabato blanco que estaba dibujado en una de las esquinas de la puerta. —es un kanji de protección. Aunque esto no sirve de nada. Las hadas no son seres malignos, es raro que digan que están atacando a las personas de este pueblo. Ellas por lo regular se ocultan para no ser vistas y evitan cualquier contacto con algún otro ser que no sean ellos.

—entonces la leyenda es falsa.

—no puedo decirlo del todo. — contesto mientras tomaba un libro y comenzaba a leer. — según la leyenda. Las hadas concedían deseos a los humanos. En algunas leyendas que lei decían que las hadas solían tener poderes psíquicos o mágicos con los que podían hacer felices a los seres humanos pero aquí dice que las personas comenzaron a cazarlas. Las mataban o atrapaban pensando que con eso su suerte jamás se iría, fue en ese momento en que las hadas decidieron ocultarse de las personas del pueblo. Las hadas son criaturas mágicas, ellas pueden aparecerse o esconderse dependiendo de quién seas o como sea la persona con la que tiene contacto, puedo saber eso debido a su habilidad con la naturaleza y a todo lo que las rodea.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—por decir, ellas tienen un sexto sentido donde pueden saber cómo es una persona. Si es fría y de malos sentimientos o amable y buena persona. Dependiendo de tu personalidad, las hadas se acercan o no a esa persona, pero debido a todo eso que sufrieron por culpa de los habitantes de este pueblo dejaron eso al lado y decidieron ocultarse.

— ¿Cómo podemos saber si esas hadas aún están es este lugar? ¿En verdad existirá ese castillo de las hadas que relata el libro?

—bueno, según la mitología celta, a las hadas les gustan los lugares donde haya muchos árboles. Este lugar sería un lugar perfecto para ellas así que es muy probable que estén en este lugar. Lo otro no sabría cómo confirmarlo. El castillo está oculto a las personas, nunca nadie lo ha visto.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos mirando las fotos que estaban regadas en la mesa. Todas las casas o mejor dicho, la mayoría estaban cubiertas con bolsas o tablas de madera. No parecía haber gente y hasta ahora no había visto a ninguna otra persona que no fuera ella o la anciana que nos rentó la habitación.

— ¿Qué paso con las personas de aquí? — pregunte llamando su atención.

—al parecer no salen mucho de sus casas. No hablan mucho con los viajeros que llegan al pueblo. Maki intento sacar un poco de información de algunas de las personas pero todas se alejaron de nosotras.

—parece que no obtendremos ayuda de ninguno de ellos. — comente con un suspiro.

— no pero podemos seguir investigando por nuestra cuenta. — respondió ella tomando un cuaderno de apuntes que estaba justo debajo de la torre de libros. — esta es la información que tengo. — dijo entregándome su libreta. — ahí viene más información por si tienes alguna duda. He investigado estos temas desde niña y hay mucha información.

— ¿sigues escribiendo enciclopedias? — pregunte mirando el volumen del cuadernillo.

—no. — contesto avergonzada mientras bajaba el rostro.

—de acuerdo, leeré la información. — conteste dándole un sonrisa.

—hay algo más. — comento sin despegar la mirada de la mesa. — el museo. Se supone que en ese lugar muestran algunos objetos sobre la historia del pueblo pero al parecer esta en reparación. Maki y yo intentamos entrar pero no nos permitieron hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que querían ver en ese lugar?

—bueno, la verdad es que solo pensamos que podríamos obtener mejor información si entrabamos a dar un vistazo a ese lugar. — contesto encogiéndose de hombros. —por ahora es todo lo que tengo, espero que Maki logre encontrar algo más.

—con esto es suficiente. — dije guardando el cuaderno en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. —es más de lo que hubiera esperado.

—espero que te sirva, te buscare si encuentro algo realmente útil.

—de acuerdo… y gracias de nuevo.


	4. parte III

**III PARTE**

Temprano cerca de las seis de mañana Efi despertó de su retardo y se levantó con ánimos de salir a explorar el pueblo pero para su sorpresa Gin aún estaba dormido.

— ¡Gin! ¡Despierta! ¡Es hora de salir! — grito alegremente Efi mientras se subía con dificultad a la cama del mayor.

—cállate enana, estoy durmiendo.

— ¡vamos! ¡Quiero comer algo, tengo hambre! — grito de nuevo mientras movía el hombro del chico. Este con un suspiro salió de la cama con pesadez.

—está bien, busquemos algo para el desayuno.

— ¡YEY!

—en silencio. — gruño el peli azul mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y verificaba si la libreta seguía en el mismo lugar.

Luego de arreglarse para salir salieron del cuarto en busca de algún lugar para comer.

—oye Gin, ¿adónde fuiste ayer?

— ¿A dónde más crees?

— ¿fuiste con una chica? — pregunto curiosa y la mire de reojo.

— ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

—dijiste que una vieja amiga te podría ayudar. ¿Por eso no quisiste que fuera acompañarte ayer? fuiste a ver a esa chica.

— ¿en qué estás pensando enana?

— ¡en nada! — chillo Efi comenzando a tararear una canción o por lo menos intentándolo.

—claro y debo creerte. — dije dándole un pequeño golpe con los dedos en cabeza.

— ¡oye!

—pero mira quien veo aquí. — se escuchó de pronto un voz detrás de nosotros y al girar los dos, encontramos a una chica de baja estatura con cabello rojo y extraño atuendo militar. —ahora sé porque Kimi estaba tan alegre esta mañana.

— ¿ah? Parece que llegaste a salvo del bosque. — dije. — pero con tu estatura supongo que es muy fácil ocultarse debajo de las rocas.

— ¡cállate! — gruño la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—oye Gin, ¿Quién es ella? — pregunto Efi jalando la gabardina del peli azul robando la atención de ambos.

—oh, bueno. Nadie en especial.

— ¿Cómo que nadie en especial? — volvió a gruñir la peli roja con ofensa. — soy Maki. — contesto dirigiéndose a la pequeña. — una vieja amiga de Teobaldo.

—Gin. — corrigió este rápidamente con irritación. — aquí soy Gin.

—Gin, Treed, Syd como sea… siempre olvido tus nombres. — comento está mirándose las uñas restándole importancia al peli azul hasta que sus ojos se dirigieron a la pequeña Efina. — ¿Y quién es esta niña?

—Efi. — contesto ella con alegría. — ¡Gin es mi papá!

—que no me digas así. — se quejó el peli azul dándole un coscorrón a la cabeza de Efi.

— ¿tu papá? — pregunto con sorpresa Maki. —oh, pobre de Kimi cuando se entere de esto.

— ¿Kimi? — pregunto Efi con curiosidad.

—solo cállate enana. — contesto el peli azul con molestia. — ¿y qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estás buscando información? o lo que sea que hagas. — dio dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

—en eso estoy pero por ahora iré a casa a dormir un poco. No he descansado nada y estoy agotada. — contesto mientras hacia posiciones de estiramiento.

—sí, supongo que dormir toda la noche en el suelo del bosque te molió la espalda.

—oh, cierra la boca debilucho. — escupió con cansancio. —deberías darme las gracias por ayudarte con tu trabajo de investigación.

—sí y no, ya se lo agradecí a Kimi anoche así que todo está arreglado.

—sí, sí, debí haberme quedado yo y cobrarte caro por nuestros servicios pero en fin. De cualquier forma Kimi no me hubiera dejado cobrarte nada. — dijo lo último encogiéndose de hombros. — en fin, iré a casa a descansar. Ven por la tarde que tenemos unas cosas más que decirte. Efi también puede ir, le hará compañía a Toka.

Efi ladeo la cabeza al ver que no podía comprender mucho de la plática de los mayores.

—bien, estaremos ahí por la tarde. — contesto Gin asintiendo cuando Maki comenzaba a caminar hacia su cabaña.

—por cierto, si buscan un lugar para desayunar. Vayan con la mujer que les rento el lugar. Ella tiene ahí mismo una cocina para los viajeros.

Con eso, Gin y una confundida Efi caminaron a dirección de la cabaña de la mujer que les había alquilado la habitación.

…


End file.
